Notre merveille
by movie-like
Summary: One-shot (Hayley et Klaus n'ont pas couchés ensemble) Caroline et Klaus ont eu un enfant mais doit le confier à Rebekah car Esther souhaite sa mort. Après un an de séparation, ils vont se revoir. Comment vont-ils réagir lorsque la magnifique Hope leur reviendront enfin ? 365 jours, 52 semaines, 8760 heures loin de leur unique raison de vivre. Klaroline/Kennett/Kelejah/Stebekah


**Bonjour ou Bonsoir,**

**Je suis de retour avec un One-Shot sur un nouveau sujet : l'enfant de Caroline et Klaus.**

**Et si c'était Caroline qui avait porté l'enfant de Klaus après des années de romance ? Que Esther et son groupe de sorcières veulent la mort de Hope ? Après une longue année de cavale avec Rebekah, le petit bébé revient chez elle ? Comment se passerait la rencontre ?**

**Pour la question "comment ont-ils eu Hope ?" : A vous de chercher. Imaginez ! Sort, saut dans le temps, amour puissant...**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère connaître vos avis dessus.**

**IMPORTANT : J'ai crée une nouvelle fiction il y a un moment et j'ai posté de nouveaux chapitres. Passez lire et pourquoi pas laisser votre avis :) La fiction se nomme : "Un an à Mystic Falls" C'est surtout du Klaroline, Kennett, Stebekah, Kelejah et Delena. C'est une fiction que j'adore écrire et j'aimerai connaître vos avis dessus. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Excusez moi d'avance pour les fautes en tout genre, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible. **

* * *

**Hope,**

**Nous allons être séparés. **

**Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Ne pas savoir me brûle de l'intérieur, me donne envie de hurler ma douleur au monde et pleurer jusqu'à en mourir. Oui, je ne serai peut-être pas là pour tes premiers pas, pour entendre ta voix, pour te voir te battre pour tes idées ou pour ton premier baiser mais sache que chaque jour qui passe renforce mon amour pour toi. Lorsque j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, je me suis jurée de t'offrir deux choses : **

**Le bonheur : Pendant mon absence, ce sera Rebekah qui te l'offrira. Je lui fais confiance, elle t'aime plus que tout et je sais qu'elle serai capable de t'offrir le monde si tu le voulais. Aime-là, elle ne te demande que ça et en échange, elle t'offrira tout sur un plateau d'argent.**

**Une famille : J'ai eu la chance de faire partie d'une famille. Oui elle a éclaté en morceaux lorsque le surnaturel est arrivé dans ma vie mais une nouvelle me fut donnée. Les Mikaelson sont les personnes les plus importantes pour moi après toi. Rebekah sera ta famille pendant un moment, elle le fera à merveille. Puis un jour, ce sera notre tour ! Et sache que ce jour sera le plus beau de mon éternité. Une famille, tu en auras toujours. **

**Ma fille, sache que jamais je ne pourrai t'oublier. Je t'aime au-delà de tout, n'en doute jamais. Quant à ton père, il souffre de ton départ et s'enferme dans son atelier pour te peindre. Nous t'aimons comme nous avons jamais aimés, ne l'oublie jamais. **

**Tes parents,**

**Caroline Forbes & Klaus Mikaelson. **

La voiture grise roulait rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement sur l'autoroute peu fréquentée. Le conducteur ne quittait pas des yeux la route, voulant arriver le plus vite possible où l'attendait les deux femmes qui ont marqués son existence à jamais. La troisième était à sa droite, le regard perdu dans le ciel et ses nombreuses boucles blondes cachaient la moitié de son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis par la longue nuit qu'elle avait passé à pleurer après que Klaus lui avait apprit la nouvelle, qu'ils pouvaient enfin la revoir après une longue année. Une année à attendre que la famille Originelle et ses alliés arrivent à tuer les sorcières qui voulaient la mort de leur enfant. La vampire avait hurlé, s'était jetée dans les bras de son compagnon avant d'éclater en sanglots et de tomber sur le sol. Des heures à pleurer tandis que Klaus avait appelé sa sœur pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, lui ordonner de les attendre à un certain lieu puis était parti préparer les affaires pour la route.

La voiture était plongée dans le silence. Aucune musique, aucune parole prononcée. Ils avaient peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et de devoir vivre une nouvelle journée sans voir leur enfant. Caroline avait pleuré chaque jour, 365 jours à pleurer la perte de son enfant en essayant d'aider Klaus et ses frères dans les recherches et dans le combat qui se déroulait aux frontières de la ville. Elle avait été utile mais l'Hybride avait ordonné qu'elle soit enfermée dans le manoir protégé par Bonnie. La sorcière était revenue de son voyage avec Kol pour soutenir et protéger son amie brisée. Caroline avait compris, Klaus n'aurait pas supporter de la perdre après avoir perdu son enfant et sa sœur pour un temps indéterminé.

"- Tes yeux ? murmura Caroline en passant une main dans sa crinière.

-Comment ? répondit Klaus en ne quittant pas des yeux la route, voulant arriver le plus vite.

-Hope doit avoir tes yeux, j'en suis certaine.

-J'espère qu'elle te ressemblera, entièrement."

Caroline laissa un timide sourire étirer ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient encore plus rouges, elle avait pleuré quelques minutes lorsqu'elle avait enfin réalisé qu'elle verrait sa fille. La fille qu'elle n'avait vu que quelques heures, embrassé que quelques fois mais aimé de tout son cœur. C'était douloureux d'aimer à ce point, d'aimer à en mourir. Elle aimait Klaus de ce même amour, d'un amour brut et passionné mais Hope...Hope était la raison pour laquelle Caroline se battait. C'était la chose la plus précieuse qu'elle avait dans ce monde, suivit par l'amour de l'Originel. Les deux êtres pour qui elle donnerait sa vie sans réfléchir et souffrirait milles maux.

"- Combien de temps ? demanda Caroline en entourant ses jambes pliées à l'aide de ses bras.

-Une heure répondit Klaus en tournant enfin son visage vers sa compagne, ne pleure pas gémit-il."

Il ne voulait pas voir Caroline souffrir. Son cœur déjà meurtri ne voulait pas saigner de nouveau. La vue de sa compagne en pleurs et souffrante pourrait le tuer sur place et il ne devait pas craquer.

"- Je ne pleure pas dit la vampire blonde en essuyant rapidement ses larmes, je ne pleurai pas !"

Klaus le vit.

La lumière éteinte depuis plus d'un an de Caroline illuminait maintenant la voiture.

* * *

Rebekah attendait, assise sur le capot de sa voiture décapotable rouge. Sa longue robe bleue contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait coupés. Le petit bébé qui se trouvait dans ses bras s'amusait à toucher, avec ses petits doigts blancs, les cheveux de sa tante. Elle, elle ne pouvait quitter des yeux l'ange qui avait illuminé la vie des Originels. Ce petit bébé aux petits boucles blondes, yeux bleus, au sourire discret mais contagieux et au petit corps si fragile et attendrissant. L'Originelle avait su dès la première seconde que Hope changerait leur vie à jamais. Klaus perdait la lueur de noirceur si dangereuse qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les posait sur son bébé, la lumière de Caroline était presque aveuglante lorsqu'elle prenait Hope dans ses bras, Kol perdait sa carapace forgeait depuis sa transformation, il devait l'enfant qu'il fut autrefois. Quant à Elijah, il laissait son sérieux et son calme au placard pour ne plus que garder sa douceur et son amour.

"- Tu es une pure merveilleuse Hope murmura Rebekah, les larmes aux yeux. Notre merveille."

Une larme brillante et transparente tomba sur la joue droite du bébé qui lâcha les mèches de sa tante. Son regard pénétrant s'encra dans celui tout aussi beau de Rebekah. Deux beautés blondes, deux femmes qui avaient marqués la vie de Klaus, deux enfants. Car oui, la jeune vampire redevenait enfant lorsqu'elle avait sa nièce dans les bras, elle perdait la méchanceté et la violence qu'elle avait apprit lors de son éternité. La pureté si longtemps enfermée dans son cœur se libérait et illuminait depuis plus d'un an la vie de Hope. Rebekah avait tout fait pour qu'elle soit heureuse, d'innombrables poupées et oursons, des milliers de baisers et de déclarations d'amours lorsqu'elle pleurait, des dizaines de photos prises lorsqu'elle dormait. Mais, la vampire n'avait pas oublié de montrer quelques images de ses parents à Hope. Rebekah ne voulait pas que le jour venu, sa nièce ne connaisse pas ses parents et pense qu'elle était sa mère.

"- Tu vas revoir tes parents mais aussi ta famille reprit l'Originelle en essuyant la larme tombée sur la joue de sa nièce. Tu vas voir, ils sont magnifiques ! Tu as un père qui tuerait pour ta sécurité, il donnerait sa vie pour que tu puisses réalises tes rêves et vivre dans le bonheur. Et ta mère, elle ferait absolument tout pour un simple sourire de ta part. Tu as trois tantes aussi continua Rebekah tandis que son index caressait inlassablement la joue de Hope. Katherine, Bonnie et moi ! La première est complètement folle, c'est une sacrée garce en puissance mais je sais une chose sur elle : elle t'aime beaucoup, tu lui rappelles son unique enfant qu'elle a perdu. Elle aussi elle tuerait et mourait pour toi malgré ses paroles. Quant à Bonnie, elle est folle de toi. Kol m'a raconté qu'elle avait acheté des millions de robes, de chaussures, de jouets et même crée un sort pour toi. Et moi, tout. Je ferai tout pour toi. Absolument tout ! finit-elle, en larmes."

A chaque fois que Rebekah repensait à sa famille et à son compagnon, elle ne pouvait garder ses larmes et perdait totalement le contrôle. Elle voulait retrouver les câlins de Stephan, les sorties avec Katherine, les paroles douces de Caroline, les conseils de Elijah, les marques d'affections de Klaus, les blagues de Kol et les soirées à se confier avec Bonnie. Une famille qu'elle avait quitté pour protéger l'être qu'ils aimaient tous plus que tout. Klaus l'avait choisit car il avait une confiance aveugle envers elle tout comme Caroline. En plus, Rebekah avait gardé de nombreux contacts avec des sorcières puissantes qui lui devaient de nombreux services, des centaines de vampires qu'elle a protégé de la colère de ses frères et quelques humains puissants et descendants de familles richissimes. Grâce aux nombreux voyages qu'elle avait fait avec Stephan, les sorcières ne savait pas qu'elle était encore en contact avec sa famille et Rebekah avait pu prendre Hope et partir loin de la ville.

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsque son téléphone vibra contre son ventre. Rebekah serra fermement sa nièce de sa main droite contre elle et de l'autre, elle prit son téléphone qui se trouvait dans l'unique poche de son gilet gris. "Klaus" était marqué sur son écran où le visage angélique de Hope lui faisait face. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Rebekah décrocha.

"- Bonjour mon frère dit-elle en savourant ce moment qu'elle attendait tant.

-Rebekah répondit Klaus, la joie et l'amour suintaient de sa voix.

-Vous êtes où ?

-Devant l'arbre déclara l'Originel en accélérant."

Le cœur de Rebekah rata un battement lorsqu'elle se souvient de cet arbre. L'endroit où ils s'étaient réfugiés, tous sauf Finn qui était parti avec Sage visiter le monde, après la mort de leur père. Ils s'étaient installés, la robe bordeaux de Rebekah s'était même déchirée lors du voyage, et avaient discutés. Le Soleil s'était couché depuis des heures, la Nuit les avait cachée du monde. Une unique soirée où leurs douleurs, peurs et souffrances s'étaient évaporés et ils s'étaient redevenus des enfants perdus et sans parents. Un souvenir si lointain mais marquant, si marquant que Rebekah revoyait encore les larmes de Kol, la grimace de gêne de Klaus et les bras de ses frères l'entouraient lorsqu'elle avait craqué et éclaté en sanglots.

"- Ils arrivent dit Rebekah en souriant, les yeux fixant un point lointain."

* * *

"- Elles sont là s'exclama Caroline en pointant du doigt les deux blondes, elles sont là !"

Klaus se gara brusquement, le couple enleva leur ceinture à vitesse vampirique avant de flasher vers Rebekah et le petit bébé couvert par une longue couette fine. L'Originel et Caroline s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres de Hope. Ils étaient choqués et heureux, trop heureux pour bouger. Comprenant la situation, Rebekah descendit du capot et s'avança vers sa belle-sœur qui ne quittait pas des yeux Hope, comme si le bébé allait disparaître à tout moment. Délicatement, elle mit sa nièce dans les bras de sa mère, laissa ses mains caresser les joues pleines du bébé avant de se décaler et de sauter dans les bras de son frère. Le contact fit frémir les deux, tellement heureux de se revoir. L'Hybride avait passé des centaines d'heures à dessiner sa fille et sa petite sœur parties trop vite à son goût. Son atelier était rempli de tableau représentant Hope, Caroline et Rebekah. Il se trouvait aussi les autres membres de sa famille mais ces trois femmes étaient les plus présentes.

"- Salut lâcha Rebekah en se décalant, les mains croisées.

-Salut Beckah...Vas-y, pars ! dit Klaus en lançant ses clés de voiture."

Les clés volèrent, brillantes et reflétant les rayons du Soleil avant de tomber dans les mains longues et fines de Rebekah. Cette dernière leva la tête, les sourcils froncés et la mine sérieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère, pourquoi lui donnait-il ses clés ?

"- Ils t'attendent au manoir, Stephan est plus impatient que les autres ria l'Hybride. Le trajet est sur le GPS, tu ne pourras pas te perdre. Tu y seras dans trois heures environ."

Lorsque Klaus prononça le nom de son compagnon, le visage de Rebekah s'illumina. Son sourire était presque aveuglant et ses yeux brillants. L'Originelle fit quelques pas, serrant fermement les clés de la voiture dans sa main avant de revenir sur ses pas et poser un rapide baiser sur les joues de son frère. Ne voulant pas gêner Caroline, Rebekah se dirigea vers la voiture.

"- Attends ! appela la vampire en serrant son bébé contre sa poitrine, Rebekah !"

La jeune femme s'arrêta puis se retourna. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Caroline la serra contre elle à l'aide de son seul bras libre. En faisant attention de ne pas écraser Hope, Rebekah rendit le câlin.

"- Merci Rebekah, je serai à jamais reconnaissante. Je t'aime murmura Caroline avant de s'écarter."

Rebekah hocha la tête, faisant comprendre à sa belle-sœur qu'elle l'aimait elle aussi avant de flasher vers la voiture de couple et disparaître quelques secondes après.

* * *

Quatre heures.

Quatre heures que Klaus et Caroline câlinaient leur enfant, le dos contre l'ancien arbre et le Soleil chaud au-dessus d'eux. Hope s'était endormie quelques minutes après que Rebekah ai appelé pour dire qu'elle était bien arrivée et que tout le monde attendait leur retour avec impatience. Son frère lui avait expliqué qui avaient besoin d'un peu de temps à trois, le temps d'apprendre à connaître Hope et après ils reprendraient la route pour venir les voir. Pas maintenant du moins.

"- J'avais raison souffla Caroline en posant sa fille près d'elle, couchée dans l'herbe fraîche.

-Comment ça ? demanda Klaus en se couchant à son tour, un bras sur ses deux blondes.

-Elle a tes yeux et _ton_ sourire répondit la jeune vampire.

-Quel sourire ?

-Fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas siffla Caroline, le sourire que tu me fais lorsque tu veut quelque chose. Celui que j'adore ! Arrête ! Tu le refais gémit-elle en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir. "

Les lèvres chaudes et pleines de Klaus s'écrasèrent sur celles de Caroline qui rouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas profité pleinement de son Hybride, trop concentrée à retrouver son enfant qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras. Les quatre heures furent courtes et pleines de larmes, de sourires niais et de tirades d'amour. De la part de Caroline mais aussi de Klaus qui avait détruit ses barrières et avait laissé quelques larmes couler lorsque Hope le fixa. Ses yeux ressemblaient à ceux de l'Originel. Bleus tirant sur le gris, captivant et perçant. Caroline savait que son compagnon et sa fille pouvaient la contrôler facilement avec le regard qu'ils avaient. Elle pouvait faire les pires folies pour leurs beaux yeux !

"- Elle a mes fossettes continua Klaus, le visage près de celui de sa petite-amie.

-Elle n'a rien de moi bouda Caroline en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, la mine triste.

-Tes boucles blondes incontrôlables, ta façon de me rendre regarder et de me rendre fou, ta lumière...

-Je préfère qu'elle ai ma lumière que tes ténèbres.

-Tu n'imagines même pas le soulagement se moqua l'Originel."

Caroline ria avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsque Hope gigota contre elle. Un long gazouillement brisa le silence et fit sursauter les deux vampires, surpris et inquiets. Il savaient que c'était naturel mais ils avaient peur que Hope souffre ou se sente mal. Ils ne voulaient plus jamais être séparés de leur unique enfant et encore moins par la mort.

"- Elle a faim ? proposa Klaus en se relevant, suivit par Caroline.

-Sûrement."

Sous l'arbre millénaire, une famille venait de se créer.

* * *

Un groupe de vampires entourait la petite fillette blonde. Cette dernière était fascinée par les visages nouveaux qui l'entouraient. La dernière à s'approcher fut Katherine, à la surprise de tout le monde. Le groupe avait pensé que la sanguinaire vampire aurait passé son tour, ne voulant pas approcher l'enfant malgré le sourire qu'elle essayait de refréner depuis l'arrivé de l'enfant et ses parents.

"- Quoi ? s'offusqua la vampire en levant un sourcil, j'ai un cœur !

-Si tu le dis répondit Kol en souriant, aïe gémit-il en sentant Bonnie lui donner un coup de coude."

Katherine ignora le couple et se dirigea vers le berceau posé au milieu du salon. Ses talons claquaient contre le parquet, faisant sourire Hope qui fixait la belle brune élancée. Cette dernière était hésitante, elle avait peur de blesser ou de faire pleurer le petit bébé. Comment ferait-elle ?

"- Bonjour Hope salua la vampire en se penchant au-dessus du berceau."

Un gazouillement résonna suivit par le rire cristallin de Katherine. Hope s'était empressée d'attraper les longs cheveux bruns de la vampire à l'aide de ses petits doigts potelés. Lorsque les yeux noisettes de la vampire s'encra à ceux bleus de Hope, son sourire fana et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait plus nier, elle ne pouvait plus dire que l'enfant ne l'intéressait pas. Car à cet instant, Katherine comprit qu'elle mourait pour Hope qui lui souriait comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

"- Une pure merveille murmura Katherine avant de s'écarter, les yeux brillants."

Caroline fut touchée. Tout le monde avait accepté le petit être, s'était juré de le protéger de tout et de donner leur vie alors que Klaus et Caroline n'avaient rien demandés. Alors la vampire comprit, elle comprit qu'elle était entourée depuis le début. Que ces vampires sanguinaires, froids, psychopathes pour la plupart et odieux avec le commun des mortels étaient les personnes les plus importantes pour elle. Ces personnes seraient prêtes à mourir pour elle tout comme elle mourait pour eux.

Ils étaient une famille. Certes dérangée, froide, entourée par les ténèbres et dangereuse mais une famille tout de même.

"- Notre merveille répondit Caroline en enroulant ses doigts à ceux de Klaus."

Son Originel.

* * *

**J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a plu. **

**Peut-être à la prochaine sur une nouvelle fiction. **

**Movie-like. **


End file.
